1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering control device.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2008-120288 discloses a technique for suppressing the control amount of a lane maintenance control, when a turn signal is operated during a lane maintenance control that applies a steering force so that a vehicle will travel in the vicinity of the center of the traveling lane.